zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Scherzinger
Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente Scherzinger (born Nicole Prescovia Elikolani Valiente on June 29, 1978), professionally known as Nicole Scherzinger, is an American recording artist, television personality and dancer. Early Life Scherzinger was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, into a Catholic family. Her father, Alfonso Valiente, is of Filipino descent, while her mother, Rosemary Elikolani, has Native Hawaiian and Ukrainian ancestry. Scherzinger's parents separated when she was still a baby. When she was six years old, her maternal family moved to Louisville, Kentucky, with her sister, Keala, and her German American stepfather, Gary Scherzinger. She took her stepfather's surname after he adopted her. Career Pussycat Dolls Scherzinger rose to fame as part of the winning girl group for the 2001 season of Popstars. The group, Eden's Crush, went on to release one successful single and album before disbanding in 2002. In 2003, Scherzinger became the lead singer of dance troupe The Pussycat Dolls. The band began as burlesque performers before breaking into mainstream pop music, eventually becoming one of the best-selling girl groups of all time. In September 2005, the band released their multi-platinum debut album PCD. The Pussycat Dolls took a hiatus after their debut album, and band member Carmit exited permanently. During this time, Scherzinger released several solo singles, the mildly successful "Whatever You Like" and "Baby Love". In 2008, the band returned with comeback single, "When I Grow Up". The song was a top ten hit worldwide. Their second studio album Doll Domination was released in September 2008, debuting at number four on the Billboard 200, and spawning 7 singles, including the hits "Bottle Pop", "I Hate This Part" and "Jai Ho", which was featured on the Slumdog Millionaire soundtrack. Disbandment In 2010, Jessica Sutta revealed she had been fired after breaking her rib on tour. Soon after, Kimberly Wyatt confirmed she was also leaving the group, and Ashley Roberts soon followed, announcing her departure from the group via her website. Wyatt later confirmed Melody had also left. While rumors briefly suggested Sherzinger may lead a new line-up, ultimately she too exited the band in late 2010. The Pussycat Dolls sold 54 million records worldwide. The X Factor In 2010, Scherzinger served as a guest judge on seventh series of The X Factor (UK), where she would be partially responsible for helping form One Direction. She also persuaded producers to change the age limit of the judging categories. In May 2011, Scherzinger was hired to co-host the first season of The X Factor (U.S.). However, she later replaced Cheryl Cole as an official judge, alongside Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul and L.A. Reid. She mentored the Over 30s; her final act, Josh Krajcik, was the runner-up of the season. In June 2012, it was announced that Scherzinger had replaced Kelly Rowland as a judge for the ninth season of The X Factor UK, joining Louis Walsh, Gary Barlow and Tulisa Contostavlos, reportedly for a $1.17 million salary. Scherzinger mentored the Boys category. Her final act, James Arthur, would win the series. In August 2013, Scherzinger returned as judge on the tenth series of The X Factor UK for reported $2.5 million. In June 2016, it was confirmed Scherzinger would return as a judge on The X Factor's thirteenth series along with Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh and Sharon Osbourne. Personal Life From 2007 to 2010, Scherzinger dated Formula 1 World Champion Lewis Hamilton. The couple split in 2011 due to busy schedules. They reunited and split several more times between 2011 and 2015. In 2012, Scherzinger revealed an eight year struggle with bulimia, explaining how during her time in the Pussycat Dolls: "I just hated myself. I was in a group but I never felt so alone in my life... I never did drugs, but hurting myself was my addiction. The music is what saved me. That's the only thing I can trust." External Links * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Official Snapchat * Official Facebook Category:People Category:Females Category:Singers Category:The X Factor